Ocean Watcher
by cra-z-stephie
Summary: Husband gone, ripped from her home, Hermione waits staring out the window over the ocean, but her only son gets hurt she finds the real truth of why He would not return and decides to take matters into her own hands. Rated T for minor language
1. Chapter 1

**Ocean Watcher**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognize that all belongs to JK Rowling, all the characters you don't recognize Demi, and the Children are my own creation,

This story may be a little confusing; I hope you can follow along. This line here/\\//\\/ differentiates between the story and Rose's story.

When it is Rose telling the story, it is in Hermione's POV (point of view)

When it is Saffron telling the story it is in Ginny's POV

I am warning you now that the characters are AU but I hope I got them close.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

Chapter 1

"Grandma-ma, tell us a story please!!!!" four little grandchildren sat on the floor in front of their grandmother, everyday she would sit in the rocking chair and stare out onto the ocean. "Keep an eye out on the ocean I will return over it"

"Grandma-ma!!!" they whined

"Tracey, Sybil, Martin, Diana, get away from there"

"Sorry Great-Uncle Harry" they said together

"Sorry, Uncle Harry I was supposed to be watching my own kids they kind have got away from me, how's mom?" I said walking into Uncle Harry's parlour, we—my mother my two children (Sybil and Tracey) and I—have been living in Uncle Harry's manor with him as long as I could remember, I was moved out for a few years though, but unfortunately my husband and I had divorced right after Sybil was born so I had moved back in here, to help out.

"Same as usual, just staring over the water" he said watching her,

"Mommy tell us a story puweaze" Sybil said

"Alright, come sit down over here I will tell you a story about grandma alright?"

"Rose, do you think you really want to do that?"

"Yes, Uncle Harry, I really do"

"Go into the other room then" he demanded, I nodded and brought the kids to the other room.

"Harry you didn't have to do that"

"Hermione yes I did, I know you hate hearing the story"

"That story as you call it is true it is what happened, and everyday I relive it"

"Hermione he is not coming back"

"Harry he told me he would, listen you have Demi, Ginny has Blaise, and Ron has Luna, the one person I had is gone, he promised he would come back"

"Hermione…"

"He Will Come Back" she said he turned and started to leave but not without saying.

"A watched pot never boils" and he joined us in the living room.

"Okay kids, this happened a really long time ago before I was even born, when grandma-ma was only a teenager, she was 19 years old and a year out of Hogwarts. That was her school's name." they nodded.

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\/

I was standing in my living room saying goodbye to the one man I truly loved, I was crying and my unborn child was kicking. "Please don't leave me!!" I said holding my 7 month pregnant stomach.

"Hermione I have to" he said he was crying to, I had never seen him cry like that.

"Please don't, something bad is going to happen"

"Hermione I will return to you, I promise" he was trying to comfort me but I wasn't sure if it was me he was comforting or himself.

"No I can't live without you, how am I supposed to do this alone"

"I have already made arrangements for you to live with the Potter's, until I return, listen if I don't go we will both be killed then who will watch after our family"

"Please, I am really late I must go"

"Be safe, I wish it wasn't like this"

"Keep an eye out on the ocean I will return over it"

"Two eyes. I promise" I said

"I promise too, stay at the Potter's until I return, Harry has everything arranged and Ginny will come over and help you with the baby."

"Please, please don't leave me, I can't live without you"

"Hermione, you'll be fine, you're strong but here take this" he handed me a little box. Tears were clearly streaming down my face and forming a puddle on the floor, "I Love you Hermione never forget that"

"I will always love you, and I will always wait" I said and he Apparated out with one last passionate kiss to my lips, I returned it and I did not want to let go, but I had to I knew this was something he had to do. Once he had left I immediately sat down in a big comfy chair and cried my heart out. "Hermione keep an eye out on the ocean I will return over it"

I don't know what time it was when I next looked at the clock because before I knew it a very pregnant Ginny Zabini was beside me shaking me awake "Hermione, it's time to wake up hun"

"Go away; I'm going to hibernate until he returns"

"That won't be good for the baby Mione, and he wouldn't want you to do that"

"I don't care"

"Hermione come on up we have to get your things together"

"I _won't_ leave! I _can't_ leave!!" I screamed at her, but she wouldn't have it. She picked up her cell phone from her pocket and dialled a number

"Harry get my brother's here she is not cooperating" she said "thanks" and hung up she smirked at me and I glared at her. She couldn't use magic on me because I was so far along in my pregnancy it may have hurt the baby. In a few minutes Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie came rushing through the door

"Don't you dare break my door!!" I screamed at them

"Calm down Hermione, this is what he wanted" Harry said gently he was used to pregnant lady mood swings, his wife Demetri or Demi for short just had her son James a few months ago.

"I AM CALM"

"Ginny you go pack some things for her" Harry said giving orders, "Charlie, Bill you guys go pack up the nursery, Ron go help Ginny but with other bedroom things, that would help make her new room more homey, leave the clothes to Ginny and leave his things" he said and they went up the many stairs to the nursery and the bedroom, "Fred George you can help Hermione to the house"

"What, arg, are you going, arg, to do Harry?" Fred asked, I said nothing I just let them take me away, I wasn't helpful though, I wanted to stay in my spot.

"Get the rest of the place packed, we can't use magic on her but we can on the rest of the manor, we have to empty it except for his things"

"NOOOOO!!!" I screamed but they had already pretty much dragged me to the car and buckled me down in the middle of the two of them in the back seat.

"Hermione you're _having_ a baby, stop _acting_ like one!!" Ginny said getting in the car

"Where are my things?" I asked seeing her empty hands

"Already at the manor, I Apparated them there" she stated simply. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I noticed Bill get into Ginny's car and Charlie get into my car and drive off, they too had no bags or anything. I glared at the cars as they drove down the long stretch of driveway that the manor had, Harry and Ginny's houses were only 10 minutes away by car—they were neighbours. Harry came out of the house saying something to Ron and then got in the car, he said no words just smiled, started the car and drove down the driveway. I looked back at my beautiful house and more tears streamed down my face, Fred and George both had a hand around one of my arms so I couldn't apparate away. "Don't worry Hermione; your new room has a great ocean view" Ginny said trying to cheer me up. It wasn't working though.

"Hermione calm down, please" Harry said nicely I just kicked his seat. "Hermione I am driving can you please refrain" he said so I kicked Ginny's seat

"What was that for?" she looked at me I glared at her, "Will you stop being a baby, I'm not acting like this, Demi never acted like this, why are you?"

"You aren't and she wasn't left alone and ripped away from her home" I said scathingly. In now time at all unfortunately for me we were there Demi met us at the door but I was in no mood. Fred and George brought me up to my new room and I immediately ran to the bay window sill and stared at the ocean.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

"Aunt Rosie why is grandmamma being so mean to uncle Harry, uncle Ron, uncle Fred uncle George, uncle Bill, uncle Charlie and aunt Ginny and aunt Demi?"

"Well Diana, grandmamma did not want to leave her house, too many things were happening at once and she was afraid"

"Grandmamma is afraid? She doesn't get afraid!" Martin said brushing it off "Hi mommy" he said seeing my best friend and sister-in-law come into the room.

"Hi sweetie what are we all doing in here?" she asked

"We're listening to a story about grandmamma" Diana said cheerfully

"Really which one? Oh hi Uncle Harry I didn't see you there"

"It's alright Saffron; they are listening to the story of when Hermione came to live here"

"I know that one mom told that to me a lot" she said "maybe I can help you tell the story a little bit"

"Sure" I said happily

"Mommy! Get on with the story!" Tracey urged.

"Alright" I said




	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognize that all belongs to JK Rowling, all the characters you don't recognize Demi, and the Children are my own creation,

This story may be a little confusing; I hope you can follow along. This line here/\\//\\/ differentiates between the story and Rose's story.

When it is Rose telling the story, it is in Hermione's POV (point of view)

When it is Saffron telling the story it is in Ginny's POV

I am warning you now that the characters are AU but I hope I got them close.



**Chapter 2: The Letter**

Once Fred and George dropped Hermione at her room, the adults went to the parlour, the same parlour that she is sitting in now to talk about the situation. "What are we going to do about this?" I said sitting down gently.

"Well he asked me to take care of her he didn't know when he was coming back" Harry said calmly

"Well one thing is for sure that girl did not want to leave the manor" Fred said seriously

"What makes you think she will stay here Harry?" George asked

"Well she won't apparate whilst she is pregnant even she knows the problems that go with that and afterwards I really just have to hope that she will want to stay, she will only be pregnant for a couple more months hopefully she will come to the fact that she is here for the long run and not just a few hours, I was given very specific instructions and we followed them almost completely, the last of which Ron did once we were all out of sight"

"What was that?" Charlie asked

"The house is _completely_ boarded up both magically and by muggle ways, even if she did go back she would not be able to get in, I was given a special spell to signal when she returned to the manor"

"So he was expecting this?" Ron asked

"Yes, he knew it would happen"

"What happened guys?" Demi asked appearing in the room, "Hermione didn't even say hello when she got here and you had her clamped like she was insane or something"

"Hermione didn't want to leave her house, so we forced her"

"You forced a pregnant woman to leave her house?"

"Yes" Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he was so glad that Luna was not pregnant at the same time as the three of us, it would have been a nightmare for the men.

"No wonder she was like that, I am going to go talk to her"

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

"Wow, I had completely forgotten about that" Harry said, after a few months it just seemed normal that Hermione was the way she is now, I mean once you and Damien were born she acted like a mother should but she always stayed near a window with a view to the ocean it was so weird, and I now know why"

"Yeah that is how it is told Uncle Harry why do you think she is always saying must keep an eye out on the ocean"

"I knew it was something he told her but I didn't know the meaning behind it, she is a very good conversationalist anymore, more of a blob"

"Harry!!" we heard a scream from the other room and all looked "Harry!!!"

"What is it Hermione?" he asked calmly

"Look a ship he's returned!!" mother said pointing to the horizon

"There is no ship grandmamma" Martin said softly petting her knee

"What, you can't see it?"

"No mom we can't, he's not there, and there is nothing there" I said

"Why do you guys always have to bring me down? Can't you see it, a beautiful ship?"

"Hermione I think you have been staring out at the ocean for way to long, there is nothing there, there won't ever be anything there"

"Why is that?"

"Because Hermione, he is not coming back, he will never come back" he said harshly he told this to her often "drapes!" he shouted and the drapes closed over the windows magically.

"I Hate You, bring me home"

"You are in no position to demand me Hermione this is my house and your husband asked me to take care of you"

"Yeah while I was pregnant, I am not pregnant anymore Harry, if you haven't noticed I do have grandchildren now"

"Oh so you have realized that there are grandchildren and that your twins are grown up, I would have never known all you do is sit in that chair and stare at the ocean, he is not coming back"

"Why not? Why can't you optimistic for once? He is coming back!!"

"He is not coming back Hermione!!!"

"Kids go upstairs alright. Find Aunt Demi" Saffron said and they did as told, we were used to them fighting lately it was the only interaction we got from her. It was no longer her fighting uncle Ron it was Uncle Harry and mom fighting.

"Hermione, he is not coming back"

"Leave me alone please" she said quietly which means that he won that hollow battle. We did as she asked and left her alone.

"Why do you believe that dad will never come back Uncle Harry?" I asked him once we were very out of earshot

"Girls I am sorry to say this but he is dead"

"What?" I asked

"Seriously?" Saffron asked almost immediately after me

"Yes, I know what he went off to do, he explained it all to me and no I am not going to tell you, but I can show you something wait here a sec I am going to pop up an tell Demi we're leaving" he said and Apparated upstairs "okay let's go" he said and we grabbed onto his arms. We appeared at the manor.

"Why are we here?" I asked with tears in my eyes, I never knew him but he was still my father.

"Because it is time you knew, I told Damien a few days ago now it is time to tell you, this house is not really boarded up it is only boarded from her" We went inside the dank boarded up house to find that it wasn't dank but it was very well preserved. We walked to the main sitting room to a room it looked like an office. It was shrouded in newspapers and letters.

"Did you keep these from mom?"

"I was asked to, please don't be mad."

"I am not. Just show me please"

"This is the his last letter, I was supposed to give this one to her but I haven't been able to"

"_My dearest Hermione_," I read aloud "_I am sorry to tell you this but I will not be returning to our home on the coast, father has forced me to sever all ties with you or else I will be killed, I told him to screw off but unfortunately this will be my goodbye I am really sorry pet, I really did want to come back and meet our child, you have absolutely know idea, I bet he or she is as beautiful as you and as intelligent as were both are. I miss you my love and I want you to know that I never stop thinking about you, I wish I could pop over there and see you even for a second, but I cannot. I want to see you, feel you or even fight with you like we used to, anything a second of seeing you would make my life complete. I love you Hermione, please don't ever forget that, I will be in your dreams as you are in mine, I love you but I now have to go I hope this reaches you in time. I will love you forever. Draco Malfoy_" I stopped reading and I looked at Saffron and Uncle Harry tears were streaming down my face, as they were on hers. The letter was so beautiful; Uncle Harry could not look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry rose; I should have given it to her" he said "I'm such an idi…"

"No you shouldn't" I said suddenly

"What why?" Saffron asked

"Look at the state mom is in now, do you think giving her a letter saying that your husband is dead is going to improve her state" I looked at both of them "it will kill her, and I am not ready to lose both parents just yet" I said sternly and besides this does not prove that he is dead, this says he will only be killed"

"Rosie it was the last letter I received from him" he said softly "he is gone"

"No it means that he severed all ties"

"Yes which means his memory of their love is gone too you have never met your grandfather I have Lucius would have made sure that your father memory of their love was erased"

"That still does not prove that he is dead"

"I do not want to go into this again; I went through the exact same thing with your brother"

"Well no shit Uncle Harry he wants to meet father as much as I do"

"Yes but your brother actually went away to find him"

"That's silly Uncle Harry, Damien told me he was going on a business trip"

"Yeah I know I told him to tell you, listen I had to do it this way alright I was asked too"

"The day after we removed Hermione from this house she received a letter from him, I never opened nor will I ever open it. The day after that was when I received my first letter from him he explained everything to me in full detail" he explained that letter there is the last letter I received from him and that was almost 10 years ago.

"Uncle Harry!!" a voice said from outside



If you think it's Good or if you think its Bad...Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognize that all belongs to JK Rowling, all the characters you don't recognize Demi, and the Children are my own creation,

This story may be a little confusing; I hope you can follow along. This line here/\\//\\/ differentiates between the story and Rose's story.

When it is Rose telling the story, it is in Hermione's POV (point of view)

When it is Saffron telling the story it is in Ginny's POV

I am warning you now that the characters are AU but I hope I got them close.



**Chapter 3: To Preserve the Memory**

"Uncle Harry are you in here?"

"That's my husband" Saffron said

"That's Damien" I said at the same time as Saffron

"Uncle Harry!!"

"Girls stay here," Uncle Harry said and got up from his chair "what is it Damien? Oh my god what happened?"

"I was attacked" he said falling over on the couch

"Saffron, go get your mother and don't worry she knows I told her"

"Rose, go get a cold cloth from the kitchen" he pointed to where the kitchen was I ran and did as told

"Now what happened?" uncle Harry said bending over him staring straight into his eyes "did you find anything?"

"Yes I found it, it was so hard and heavily guarded they were everywhere I narrowly escaped"

"What are you talking about Dai?" I said coming back into the room, I put the wet cloth on his forehead and I started wiping off the dry blood.

"Oh my gosh, Damien what happened?" aunt Ginny said from the doorway, Saffron soon after following.

"Darling are you alright?" she asked immediately to his side, fresh tears were strewn down her face.

"I'm alright" he said bravely, although we could clearly see that he wasn't.

"Stand back you guys, Damien you are so lucky that I am a healer"

"Sorry, I was just doing as instructed"

"Instructed? You were on a mission, who put you on such a dangerous mission?" aunt Ginny asked "Harry!!" she said turning to him, "he's not an auror he's not supposed to meddle with the dark arts"

"Aunt Ginny it wasn't the dark arts that attacked me though" he said slowly. "How's mom?"

"Same as usual Dai and don't change the subject" I said

"Well if you're here then you obviously know" he said, Ginny was putting spells on his broken ribs and arm and wrist she was healing his cuts and fixing him internally. She used very, very advanced magic. "But still this is not for your ears"

"Dai you're my twin; if you're trying to protect me don't I can take care of myself"

"Please Rose, I need you to leave" he said slowly "I am not trying to protect you, I just can't let you hear, please, you to Saffron, go an check on the kids I need to talk to uncle Harry and aunt Ginny alone"

"Fine" I said and we Apparated back to Uncle Harry's Manor "I can't believe it"

"Calm down Rose," Saffron said calmly "Let's go get the children and go to my house alright? Diana needs her nap by now anyways" I nodded and we went to go find aunt Demi. We walked up the three floors to where aunt Demi was usually doing her things it was usually sewing. "Aunt Demi, I am going to take the kids home alright" Saffron said she scooped up the four kids and flooed to her house.

"Why did they leave?"

"Damien returned from his journey"

"Really did he find anything?"

"Yes apparently but he is really hurt and he sent us away"

"Oh my gosh, that is so tragic"

"Oh yes you seem real choked up Aunt Demi"

"I'm sorry dear, I'm trying to concentrate I really am worried I mean I did practically raise you both" I left her to her sewing and I went to go see mom, for once she was not in her chair.

"Mom?" I asked around the room "Mom where are you?"

"I'm right here Rose, don't worry" she said at the doorway, "I've been thinking and I miss my life, my family you and Damien grew up in front of my eyes and I didn't even see you, my grandchildren are growing up right in front of my eyes and I did even realize" I smiled "you by the way said the story beautifully sweetie, both you and Saffron,"

"Thanks mom" I smiled at her and I gave her a hug.

"I know he's alive though, you father I mean, I have proof"

"Really you do?"

"Yes, this ring, he gave me is the proof, he told me if he dies on his mission let's call it then the ring will turn blue, as you can see it is not blue"

"That's your proof? A magical ring"

"This is no ordinary magical ring Rose" she said "I think it is time I go get my husband from the clutches of his father"

"Mother know, listen to me first"

"What is it?"

"Damien, he's hurt, he went looking for father and got hurt"

"What where is he?" she asked very concerned

"He's at home" I said simply

"His home?" she asked

"No yours"

"I can't apparate there Harry has all these spells"

"Side-by-side apparition doesn't count though" I said smirking

"You inherited your father's smirk?" she said smiling

"Yep now let's go" I said and we apparated to the manor.

"Harry said this place is boarded up"

"It is, from the outside" I said to her, I opened the door; Harry and Ginny were tending to Damien who was sprawled out on the couch.

"Damien!!" mom shouted, the three of them looked at her shocked that she left her chair. "Are you alright my baby?"

"I'm not a baby mom" he said, she ran up to him and hugged him tight. "mom are you trying to make me more injured?" he asked through her tight hug.

"How did you get her over here?" Harry asked

"Side-by-side apparition" I said simply, they nodded.

"Why did you bring her here?" Harry asked

"She's needs to know, from me, not you" I said "trust me she's fine" he nodded "mom I want to show you something" I said and I walked into the study.

"This is your father's study, those there are his Quidditch robes and his trusty Nimbus 2001, but I don't remember these, she said and she picked up a letter. It was the letter that I had read earlier. She quickly scanned it, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rose; I now know why he never returned to me"

"Yeah I guess so"

"You don't understand Rose, I waited all those long years." She said she looked at the letter she didn't read it she just looked at it, like it was something of evil that she could not let go. "Why wasn't I given this, it is dated 10 years ago"

"Hermione?" Uncle Harry said from the door Aunt Ginny was tending Damien.

"Harry." she turned to him and repeated her question, "Why wasn't I given this letter?"

"Because Hermione, I didn't want to hurt you, you're my best friend I hate seeing you so depressed"

"And watching me stare out a window for what 20 years makes you happy?"

"No I didn't mean it like that. The state that you have been in throughout the last few years caused me to not give it to you, I was afraid that if you knew the truth you would not be able to handle it"

"You thought I would kill myself?"

"Yes alright I did, so I did not tell you" he said pleading with her "I really wanted to but I just couldn't I wouldn't have been able to stand myself if I caused you to do that"

"Harry, do you honestly believe that I have no respect for myself?" she asked him, he just looked at her "Listen to me, I would never do that, Draco and I had a special bond, something that you wouldn't understand, it must have taken all of his heart to write this letter, it is obviously killing him or was killing him depending on what that appalling man did to him." He nodded and motioned for her to continue "Harry, I understand why he has to do this, he explained it to me I just didn't listen, my young and obviously naïve self believed otherwise" again he nodded in understanding.

"Mom what are you going to do then?"

"Well obviously I well we can't burden Harry anymore in his house"

"Hermione it is no burden"

"Harry this is something I have to do, I have to get back on my own feet, get back into the wizarding world" she said

"Hermione please it's no burden, I love having you and the kids at the house"

"Harry I need this"

"Fine, alright you'll need this then" he said walking over to a picture of mom and a man which I believe to be is my father because Damien looks almost exactly like him except for the hair, Damien is a brunette and I am the blond. He moved over the picture to reveal a safe[not exactly non cliché he opened it using a nonverbal spell and pulled out the package inside, it looked to be a really long necklace case she opened it to reveal her wand and pulled it out. "Hmm it's like a king grasping his sword for the first time in many years" he said.

"I haven't seen this since I first got pregnant, Draco had me give it to him so I wouldn't use any magic, and I had no idea where he placed it." She smiled, Uncle Harry and I went to go check on Damien, and mom pointed her wand to the safe, it closed magically and locked itself, and she then spelled the picture to cover it once again. "I am moving back here" she declared coming back into the sitting room.

"What why?" Ginny asked, we hadn't filled her in

"Because I need to become stable again, and I can't keep being a burden to Harry and Demi" she explained "I need to get back on my feet and get the lighthouse running again" she said and pointed her wand at the lighthouse. "hmm the bulb is broken, most likely from the winter months" she said to herself "Harry have you guys been taking care of it, even though it has not been on?"

"No, we left this place alone save for the office, the bathroom for obvious reasons, the kitchen which we kept stocked with food and the sitting room" he said

"Alrighty then I need to go get my stuff from the Potter manor" she said "Just one question."

"Yes what is it?"

"Where are my things, I mean this place is like empty" all I remember is you giving orders for the Weasley's to pack stuff but none of it was ever sent to the house was it?" he shook his head. "Where did it go?"

"It never left" he said, she looked at him curiously again he shook his head and smiled. He waved his wand around the room in a circular motion and everything came into view. "Hidden by a protection spell," he explained

"Except for your clothes and the baby things none of it ever left" Ginny said

"Why though?" I asked simply

"I was told to. I was told to take away Hermione's things and the baby things to my house but leave everything else and disguise the place as empty"

"Why?" again I asked "Uncle Harry your not explaining it"

"To preserve the memory" mom said simply, he nodded "Rose all the things you see here are from before you were born, this was a time when your father and I were completely in love, we were basically newlyweds all the time"

"Most of the time it was adorable but other times it disgusted us to no end" Aunt Ginny said, Uncle Harry and I laughed, Damien smiled he too was looking around but didn't want to talk because of the broken rib which was mending with a potion he had to drink and mom continued.

"As you know, from the story you told this morning of how we ended, it was the last few moments I had with my husband. But before those moments, we were in bliss. I am guessing he knew this was going to happen so he had all the preparations made, for when it came time" mom said, Uncle Harry nodded in agreement.




	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognize that all belongs to JK Rowling, all the characters you don't recognize Demi, and the Children are my own creation,

This story may be a little confusing; I hope you can follow along. This line here/\\//\\/ differentiates between the story and Rose's story.

When it is Rose telling the story, it is in Hermione's POV (point of view)

When it is Saffron telling the story it is in Ginny's POV

I am warning you now that the characters are AU but I hope I got them close.



**Chapter 4: Chats with Narcissa**

"Harry I know what I have to do now"

"What is that Hermione?"

"I have to go get my husband"

"What?" Rose and Damien said loudly

"Hermione you can't do that, he has no memory of you"

"I know that, I need to see him though, I have a plan but if it does not work I will have to do it strategically" I said "Draco gave me this ring on our wedding day, it made me a Malfoy and it allows to me get to the manor and they would be none the wiser.

"But mom I tried that already, I have Malfoy blood too it wouldn't let me in"

"Yes I have been in there, you haven't you were born in the Potter Manor, you have never lived in the Malfoy manor." I said

"Then I am going with you" Harry said sternly

"No Harry, I have to do this alone" I said "Lucius is dead right? So I should have no problem reversing the effects of his evil magic"

"Lucius may be dead but Narcissa isn't Hermione"

"I know that Harry, I will be fine trust me"

"Hermione you haven't apparated in 30 years" Ginny said

"I know, am I not the brightest witch of our age" I said reminding them of my little nickname I was given. "I can do this." I gave Rose a hug and kiss then I gave Damien a hug and kiss, "I promise if it doesn't work I will come straight back, I promise" I said I closed my eyes and apparated to the Malfoy grounds it was cold here, the land from what I could see from outside the gate was barren and dead, there were no longer peacocks surrounding the land but dead flowers. I put the ring to the gate letting only the ring touch the gate and it opened. I slowly walked up the long path, contemplating what I was going to say once I got to the door. I stood on the step thinking; finally I gave up and decided to wing it. I gave the door three good knocks before someone opened it.

"Hermione, oh dear how have you been?" narcissa Malfoy said opening the door, she always liked me.

"I have been distressed Mrs. Malfoy"

"How many times do I have to tell you its Narcissa, what are you doing here though? I haven't seen you in a good 30 years, I know Draco has been completely distraught over that fact but he is at work now, come in we'll have tea and wait until he comes home.

"Narcissa, has Draco ever said anything about me?"

"Well when he did come here he talked about you non-stop but finally Lucius had to put a stop to it, but since he is passed, Draco is trying to find a way to leave the place and go to his manor on the sea, he does miss you dearly, and I always liked you"

"Thank-you, and I am very sorry for your loss"

"Nonsense, it's in the past, it was a good 5 years ago" she said "tell me, have you been waiting for him this whole time?"

"Yes, he told me he would return to me, but unfortunately according to a letter he was forced to sever ties with me"

"Then why now I believe he sent that letter a good 10 years ago"

"Well it was kept from me I only read it a few hours ago"

"so you waited all this time, without a shred of knowledge of what he was doing, when you could have been living your life or find someone knew"

"no I would never do that, I told him I would wait and so I did, I missed my children's lives because of the waiting, trust if I had known earlier that he was forced to sever ties I would have been here sooner to fix that"

"I have grand-children? They are mine right?"

"Yes, they were born two months after Draco was taken from me"

"Twins! Oh how lovely I would dearly like to see them. What are their names?"

"Rose and Damien" I said simply.

"And they both have two children themselves, rose unfortunately is divorced but Damien married Blaise Zabini's daughter Saffron"

"I have great grandchildren too!!" she exclaimed "oh I have missed so much I hate this stupid spell"

"What spell would that be?"

"It's sort of spell that keeps Draco and me here, Draco is only allowed to leave for work, otherwise we are stuck here"

"Only one of Lucius' rings can break the spell too, and all those were destroyed with him" she said "By the way, how did you get in here? The spell is supposed to keep people out too"

"With this" I said and showed her the ring, "Draco gave it to me before he left, I have never taken it off, I touched the gate with it and the gate opened, why? Is it the ring that you were searching for; is it one of Lucius' rings?"

"Yes it is" she said "I have such a smart boy saving one away from the house just in case" she gleamed. "Please hand it over" she said and stuck out her hand. I handed her the ring and she slipped it on. She walked to the door and hit it with her hand an invisible force field pushed her back, "Hermione please try, step outside." She said I did, I was able to leave, and she tried once more and was pushed back. She tried once more but with the ring and the invisible force field formed glass and shattered onto the ground. Along with the gem in the ring, it too shattered with the glass; she stuck her hand outside the door and stepped outside for the first time in 20 years. She took her wand from her pocket and quickly made the gardens more presentable. We both walked back in the house and she gave me a huge hug. "I am so glad that I have you as a daughter-in-law"

"Thank-you I am glad to, would you like to meet your grandchildren?"

"Very much so" she said

"Okay but you have to come with me, for Damien is nursing a broken rib at the moment, he tried to get into the manor before and was injured." I said she grabbed my hand and I apparated us back to the manor.

"Hermione!" Harry said hugging me really quickly "Uh what's Mrs. Malfoy doing here?"

"She's fine Harry Lucius was the only bad person in the family." I explained to him "Damien, Rose, meet your grandmother" I said introducing them.

"Hello" rose said cautiously, she was always the shy one especially when it came to relatives. "I'm rose, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Narcissa was so happy she could barely talk.

"I'm Damien, hello grandmother, it's a pleasure"

"I'm sorry son for the gates they can be brutal, I know I was trapped inside them" she said smiling. "Please I want my family to eat with us for dinner at the manor"

"Alright" I said "as long as I get to see my husband"

"Of course he should be returning home soon" she said,

"I will go" Rose said simply

"Uncle Harry, can you and Aunt Demi watch the children tonight?" Damien asked and Harry nodded "then Saffron and I will be there" he said trying to get up.

"Damien stay down" Ginny said finally saying a word and pushing Damien back down to the couch.

"Oh Miss Weasley how are you?"

"I am good and it's Zabini now Mrs Malfoy"

"Oh you married Blaise congratulations I haven't seen that boy in ages" she said smiling.

"Damien give it another 20 minutes I will go get my daughter and have her bring the children to Demi" Ginny said and apparated out of there.

"I should get going to" Harry said "it was good seeing you Mrs. Malfoy" he said he gave Rose a loving hug and Damien a manly hug, then he turned to me "After 30 years, I am glad you waited for him Hermione" he said gave me a hug and apparated to his home, 20 minutes later Saffron apparated into the living room.

"Damien, mom said you can get up now" she said simply "Hello, you must be Mrs. Malfoy."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you; you really do look like both of your parents"

"You know my parents?"

"Yes, Blaise has spent many a summer at the manor playing with Draco when he was younger" Narcissa said and Saffron smiled.

"Mom said you invited us to dinner?"

"Yes, I did, it's about time Draco see his wife and meet his children, don't you"

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy I really do" Saffron said laughing. She pulled Damien up off the couch and we all grabbed hands and apparated to Malfoy Manor. It was no longer gloomy but bright and inviting, it really reflected the summer air. We all sat in the sitting room talking about the children's lives until Draco came home. He came home right as I had gone to the washroom, for when I had came back he was standing there asking who the people were. He looked at me and I him, his eyes went wide and rushed over to me.

"Hermione is it really you?"

"Yes it's me" I smiled unable to say anything else. He gave me a hug, I longed for his touch I didn't need his kiss I just wanted his touch.

"and these people?" he said gesturing

"Your children" I said simply.

"but they are all grown up, how much time has passed?"

"30 years Draco"

"30? Seriously but I just sent the letter last week?"

"No Draco it was 10 years ago"

"then why now?"

"I only received it this morning Harry was keeping all my mail from me as to not worry me, but it only made me wait more"

"You waited all this time?"

"Yes, I love you, I told you I would wait and I did" I said "everyday I stared at the horizon you promised you would return over, but finally this morning once I received the letter I decided to travel over your horizon. Then I helped your mother break that cursed spell and she met her grandchildren, your children. She invited us for dinner tonight, and tomorrow your going to go home" I said

"Yes Hermione after dinner let's go home" he said and kissed me passionately on the lips something else I longed for and I could tell he did too. "Thank you for being my ocean watcher, my horizon" he whispered in my ear.

"Just never do it again" I said back smiling. He laughed.

"I won't trust me" he said and he went to go officially meet his children. Afterwards we ate dinner as a family and then Draco came home over the horizon just like he said.

**The End.**


End file.
